


Things You Said Through Your Teeth

by w00t4ewan



Series: Things You Said Fic-A-Thon [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00t4ewan/pseuds/w00t4ewan





	Things You Said Through Your Teeth

“It’s your move,” Emily reminded as she turned the board for JJ to get a better view. 

“I’m thinking!”

“You’ve been thinking for five minutes, Jay. Your tiles aren’t going to change you know,” Emily chuckled as she rearranged her own game pieces. 

JJ smiled and finally laid her letters on the board, “L-i-a-s-o-n!”

“What! No way!” Emily scoffed as she double checked the board.

“Liaison on a double word is 14 points! Which means I win by one point!” JJ smiled, very proud at the word she had played even if the score wasn’t much to boast. 

“Jennifer, liaison has two I’s in it,” Emily warned. “Croyez-moi”

“Well you may speak French but I can spell my own job title!” JJ rebutted as she wrote down her score. 

“Fine, keep it,” Emily sighed as she stretched and checked the time on her watch. There wasn’t quite enough time for a rematch before they had to meet the rest of the team to leave for the jet. 

“Say it!" 

Emily rolled her eyes and smiled through gritted teeth, “You win.” 

JJ grinned and made her way to the break room, with a certain victorious skip in her step. She passed Spencer on the way and bragged about finally beating Emily in Scrabble. Reid congratulated her and met up with Emily in the bullpen looking over the board.

"Liaison is misspelled,” he pointed out immediately. 

”Je sais que mais elle est impossible!“ Emily exclaimed as she threw the game back in the box in frustration. 

"Why do you let her win?” Reid asked as he helped pack up the board game.

“Trust me, it’s worse when she loses”


End file.
